Damn Summer
by Trafalgar D Bee
Summary: ZoroXSanji based on the yaoi doujinshi by yijyoku, this is the fanfic version of it. Zoro takes advantage of Sanji after he sees him enjoying his dessert a little too much. Hardcore lemon!


**A/N:** **ZoroXSanji yaoi! This is based on the doujinshi Night Cruise by yijyoku. REMEMBER THAT! Story credit to them. The characters belong to Oda. I own nothing (still). Enjoy the show...**

It was a hot summer day. The Straw Hats decided to take a little "vacation" on a island they were sailing by. They really needed it. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing in the cool, ocean water. The other's rested on the beach.

Suddenly, a tiny bell rang, followed by Sanji calling out, "Snack time!"

"YAAAYYYY!" The boys ran out of the water and rushed to the other side of the beach, where food awaited them. Soon the rest of the Straw Hats followed. All but Roranora Zoro, he stayed behind, with his back against a palm tree. He was napping... AGAIN! But his eyes opened at the sound of one's feet crunching beneath the gold sand. He looked up and saw the Swirly Eye browed cook standing before him, holding an ice-cream cone in his hand. Previously, Luffy had given Sanji his straw hat to take care of as his Captain played with the others, so the chef wore it on his blond head. "Here," he said with a smile on his face, "This is yours." As the swordsman took the dessert from him Usopp's voice could be heard in the background, "Hey Luffy! Why are you in a plastic pool when we're at the beach?! It's a summer ally!" Zoro just stared at the ice-cream in his hand with a disapproving look on his face.

"What's that expression?"

"I don't really like sweets," confessed the swordsman. He stared at the moss head for a moment.

"If you don't want it then give it to me. It's melting." Zoro handed the treat to him. He watched as the cook took one bit off the top. His eyes widened. Sanji began to lick the dripping cream from the cone. The swordsman watched his tongue ride up the treat. The blond pulled away, his fingers were covered in the sticky goodness. What was the solution? He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Soon his entire fingers were in his mouth. But he didn't stop there. He began to lick down the side of his hand as well, and down his wrists. IT WAS ALL OVER! As a finishing touch, he sucked the tip of his index finger. *slurp* Then, Nami's voice called out from the other side of the beach saying, "Sanji-kun! We're going back to the hotel!" She waved to him.

"OKAY NAMI-SWAAAN!" He waved back with incredible speed, there were also hearts in his eyes, (obviously), "I'm coming," he said more quietly. But before a left, he gave his lips one last lick. Zoro's sweat dripped down his face, eyes wider than every.

*thud* "Uh... Ha... Ah." Sanji moaned. He was laying on the floor of his hotel room. His was wearing a Hakama before, but now his chest was fully exposed and he was sweating madly. He shuttered as Zoro pulled his legs up, "Ah," he gasped. He trembled under the swordsman's touch. Zoro grabbed the blond's head and forced his thumb inside Sanji's mouth *push*, "Ha." Sanji bit down on his thumb. He felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't take it either.

"Can you guess how many fingers I've got in?" The swordsman's voice was husky. But all Sanji could do was make noised from his throat, "Ah... AH! Ha ha. Ee... nh!" He began to speak once again as Zoro removed his hand from the cook's face, "Zoro... Sto...Not here..." Zoro seemed to pay no mind to his pleads.

"Amazing... It's sucking me in with great relish..." But Sanji continued to plead, as if he was pleading for his life.

"No... More... Ah... AH! ngh."

"Three fingers." *quelch*

"-NGH! ...HA!" yelled the cook, "AAAH!" *slide* Zoro then grabbed Sanji's manhood. *squelch* "Uh. Ku..." Sanji shuttered. Zoro pressed on Sanji's tip, *stroke*. Poor Sanji couldn't hold the hot tears back any longer as he trembled. He tried to look up and the swordsman, "Zoro... I can't..." *shutter* Zoro's face was dark, and there was an unreadable smirk on his face.

"Not yet." He then squeezed all four fingers inside him. The cook flinched.

"NN, AH! Zo... Zoro! STOP...!" The pain only increased, *shudder* "N-no! AH! N... AAH!" Suddenly, Zoro grabbed Sanji's forearm. Then, without warning, Zoro was on top of the swirly eyebrow cook. The moss head put his mouth close to his... And licked, "Ha." Then he kissed him, Sanji still trembling, "Mmph!" Their tongues fought for dominance, though Zoro was winning. *reach...* Zoro pulled the other man up on his keens, gripping his wrists. Sanji's face was a bright red, his body trembling more then ever before. His blue eyes were full of tears, "Zo..." *shake* "Ha ...gh." He looked up at the moss head swordsman, "Hey..." Zoro reached two fingers in front of Sanji's mouth, a small smile on his face. The cook pleaded with his eyes, begging him to stop. But in the end, he slowly, very slowly, opened his mouth and excepted his fate. In they went, *strain*. Zoro made his lick and suck his fingers like he did with the ice-cream cone earlier. He began to thrust his fingers in and out, saliva dripping from his mouth and his fingers. Zoro watched as he worked. Then, Sanji put one foot on the floor, trying to stand. Zoro's fingers throbbed as he pulled them out.

He suddenly grabbed the top of his blond head. The cook swallowed hard. His face was pink. Never-the-less, he leaned over, mouth opened wide. In Zoro went. Sanji moaned, "Uh... N...!" *squelch* *squelch* Sanji squeezed his eyes shut as Zoro pulled out to release his fluid. The blond flinched and he swallowed what was given to him. Unexpectedly, Zoro lifted the other man's head. Sanji licked his thumb once more.

Then, suddenly, out of no where, Zoro was on top of him once again. *thud* They hid the floor. Sanji's moans grew in range, "Ah..." His teeth were clenched, "NGH..." Zoro inhaled sharply. Sanji's mouth was gapping open more moans escaping, his body shaking beneath the swordsman.

"...Oi... It's only half in."

"Idiot," Sanji panted, "You're huge." Zoro bend down to Sanji's nipple. His hot breath tickled the blond.

"You sure know how to compliment..." He said with a smirk. He then kissed, then licked his nipple. Making him go, "Ah!" The moss head began to thrust into him.

"AH! AH! UGH... AH!" Zoro continued to thrust, "UGH..N... No! AH..." *tremble* *push*. Zoro nipped on his bud. He pulled away and smirked madly. He took his thumb and started to rub. Sanji's head was pulled back, "NGHAH... AH AH!" More hot tears fell. He clenched Zoro's back. Zoro pulled himself up to Sanji's neck saying, "Idiot... Relax." *thrust* *thrust* Zoro grew in speed. Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs, "BASTARD!" His eyes wide as saucers. Zoro's eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth clenched now, he embraced the cook.

"Ah... AH! It's your fault!" *slam*

"Zoro... UGH! Aah! Hold on... Slow down AH!" Sanji was back on his back, while Zoro sat up *thrust*. Sanji continued to yell and moan. The green headed swordsman played with the chef's sensitive nipples once more. Then... Zoro released. *spasm* Sanji's head shot back, his mouth and eyes wider than ever, "HYA... AH!" Zoro smiled, he was drenched in sweat, "Found it." Shaking beneath him Sanji whimpered, "Hya... Ugh... Ah... I...Idiot... that's... n...n..." there was a pause, "...Not fair...! Ah!"

"...Ng... I... Don't...Think so...!" *haa* *haa*. Sanji's face was blushing madly.

"AH! Ah...AAAAHHHH! Zoro! Zoro..." Zoro cinched is teeth, his face tightened up, *spasm*. He grunted, "GH...!" It was over.

Sanji laid on the floor, exhausted, while the moss head swordsman was sitting up, watching him. The cook was weary. Everything was quite, though there _was_ one sound coming from outside, *ting* *ting* *ting*. _"Pretty tones... I could fall asleep like this..."_ thought Sanji. Then, suddenly...

"Oi." Sanji looked up and the swordsman with his usual relaxed face. Not surprised or anything, just normal. _"Oh, yeah yeah. Go to sleep on the furniture over there. Huh. Don't rush me,"_ Sanji thought, predicting Zoro's comments.

"Hey," Zoro said, almost annoyed, "Come a bit closer." Sanji's eyes widened a bit. He wasn't expecting that. *ting* *ting*

"...Eh..." He was unsure.

"Just come here..." Zoro grabbed his wrist, *tug*, then lied down on the cook's lap.

"...Okay." The chef was confused. So he stared at Zoro's back, which was facing him. He then put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong with you...?" *ting* *ting*

"What do you mean...?"

"Something's...weird... I guess. Lunchtime too... that was... weird..."

 _Flash back_

 _Sanji was about to head back to the hotel when Zoro reached out, and grabbed Sanji's wrist. Some of the ice-cream was trickling down the cook's arm. *twitch* Much to his surprise, the swordsman began to lick Sanji's fingers, *slurp*. He broke away, and then, he did something VERY unexpected. He kissed the cook, *lick*. Then, Zoro walked off. Leaving Sanji wide eyed and confused. Usopp's voice could be heard in the background again saying, "Luffy! Hurry up and clean up!"_

 _"Eh?" was Luffy's response._

"You said... you didn't like sweet things didn't you...?" Without turning his head, Zoro looked at him. That's when he reached out and grabbed Sanji's fingers, *ting* *ting*, and put them close to his mouth. Then... he kissed them. He even began to suck and lick them lightly. Sanji looked away, he was blushing.

"Hey," said the moss head, breathing a little heavy.

"Yeah?"

"Sweets..." said the swordsman, "I guess I don't hate them after all... Feed me some again." He kissed his finger one last time. Sanji smirked.

"...It's to late today. Another time."

"You're blushing," the swordsman commented smiling, eyes closed, ready to sleep.

"...Shut up..." The blond covered his face with one hand. Then he leaned over... And kissed Zoro on the cheek, causing Zoro's eyes to open wide. The chef fell to the swordsman's side.

"Shitty spoiled brat."

THE END

 **A/N:** **Well, I'm pooped. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember, it's not my story. Though I thought I should write it in fanfiction from for you sickos! ;) Here is the link to a YouTube video of the manga:**

 **watch?v=H_F4JiU1few &index=17&list=WL**

 **Now have a nice day, if you can after reading this XD**


End file.
